


Various tumblr prompts

by Directionless_Foray



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, minimal swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directionless_Foray/pseuds/Directionless_Foray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just basically a mix-bag of all the prompt fills I've posted on tumblr! Enjoy!<br/>Latest chapter:<br/>...Seriker after the decima in which iker tries to thank sergio in a special way? ... Sergio Muses that getting kissed on international tv is the greatest thank you ever ? i don't know something passionante and serikery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cris/ Sergio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cris/sergio? Sergio get jealous because Cris have all the attention.

"What’s it like getting to play alongside a player like Cristiano?" 

Sergio inwardly sighs,  _yay more questions about how great Cris is._ "It’s an honour to play with amazing players like Cristiano but the whole team is made up of skilled and talented players," he says evenly.

"But he’s  _Cristiano Ronaldo,”_  the reporter insists, “he’s one of, if not,  _the best_ player in the world!”

"Uh does anyone have any other questions?" Iker interjects hastily. 

 

-

 

"All I ever get asked is how  _great,_ how  _talented,_ and how you’re  _the best,_  maybe I’m sick of being asked about you. Maybe I want to be appreciated for my skills and my efforts!”

Cristiano just listens and doesn’t say anything. Sergio sighs, “sorry I guess, uh, I guess I’m a little jealous,” he shrugs.

Cristiano engulfs him in a hug, “I appreciate you, you’re _my_ favourite,” he murmurs into his neck.

 

-

 

"WOW SESE WHAT A GOAL!" Sergio blushes and rolls his eyes. "THAT WAS A BEAUTIFUL PENALTY! SERGIO YOU’RE THE BEST! I FEEL HONOURED TO PLAY ALONGSIDE YOU"

Cris winks and gives Sergio a thumbs up from a few metres away. Sergio flips him off, “go away Cris.”

"I LOVE YOU SESE!" 

_This is going to be a long training session._

Cris’ smile is bright and filled with equal parts warmth and love.

_Maybe not **too**  long._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send prompts to my tumblr: www.bamonbreakfastfoods.tumblr.com


	2. iker/ sergio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: are you still taking prompts because if so will you do a sergio/iker fluffy one shot?

"Iker?" Sergio hesitantly asks one day.

"What Sese?" Iker smiles warmly, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"Do you, do you think…" Sergio takes a deep breath, “do you think you’ll ever… get bored of me?”

Iker’s arms squeeze Sergio even tighter, “never,” he says lowly.

Sergio turns around to face him, "not ever? How can you be sure? How can you know that you won’t fall in love with someone else and forget all about me?" he insists, "how can you know for sure?"

"I just know," he says simply, "I know that I will never love anyone,  _anyone_  as much as I love you, I just know.” Iker tucks a strand of Sergio’s hair behind an ear, “who else would irritate, frustrate me, love me and who else would I love as much as I do you?”

Sergio just bites his lip, still unsure, “you never know,” he murmurs. “You might meet a supermodel or something,” he shrugs.

Iker laughs at that, loud and honest, his eyes grow comically large ,”but Nene, haven’t you heard?” he whispers conspiratorially, “I already have one,” he presses a kiss to Sergio’s lips. ”I’m certain that my love for you will not change, if anything it will grow stronger,” Iker nods seriously, he kisses Sergio’s neck, “and if you’re still not convinced, I’ll spend the rest of my life proving it to you,” he breathes into his neck.

Sergio shivers, “that’s a very long time.”

"Only for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send prompts to my tumblr: www.bamonbreakfastfoods.tumblr.com


	3. Sergio/ Fernando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a sernando one shot?

"I miss you, you fucker."

Fernando laughs into his phone, “and hello to you as well Sergio, I am well, how are you?”

"Shut up, I’ve changed my mind, i don’t miss you anymore," Sergio announces indignantly. 

Fernando laughs again, “well in that case, should I hang up then?” he suggests.

"No, don’t do that!" Sergio yells down the line.

"Really? I thought you didn’t miss me?" 

"Stop teasing, you know I miss you," there’s a prolonged pause, "I miss you all the time you idiot." Sergio sniffles.

"Hey, hey, I miss you too," Fernando sighs, these phone-calls are always a bit of a double-edged sword, he loves talking to Sergio and touching base but sometimes it only serves to remind him of how much things have changed. "I miss you so much, I, I wish I could be there with you right now."

Sergio sobs,  _fuck,_ Fernando feels some tears prickling behind his eyelids. “Sese, please, please don’t do this.” 

"Well, I can’t fucking help it can I?" he sniffles petulantly.

Fernando laughs sadly, “neither can I,” he sighs, “I miss you but hey, we’ve still got Brazil eh?”

"I guess…" Sergio admitted reluctantly.

"I’ll see you soon enough," Fernando smiles to himself. 

"That’s true," Fernando can feels Sergio’s smile from over the phone, "in fact, I don’t miss you at all." Fernando chuckles, "okay, okay, maybe just a little bit," he concedes. 

"Me too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send prompts to my tumblr: www.bamonbreakfastfoods.tumblr.com


	4. iker/ sergio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: if you're still taking prompts -- seriker photographer and model AU? ovo

"Mr Casillas, I just wanted to talk to you," Iker looks up from his various lenses at the stylist, "it’s just we’ve booked Sergio Ramos, which of course is a huge deal and you uh," the stylist pauses, "you can sometimes be a little difficult to work with," Iker raises an eyebrow, "but of course you’re still one of the best photographers in the world I just wanted to let you know that we were very lucky to book him, that’s all!" they hastily add.

Iker just nods. As the stylist walks away Iker sighs to himself, “models, all the same.”

-

Iker isn’t actually paying attention when the famed Sergio Ramos arrives, he hears a commotion and looks up to see what could only be described as a beautiful god-like being standing by and being greeted and fawned over by pretty much everyone in production.

He admires the way the model’s tight t-shirt clings to his lean physique, the man smiles brightly and Iker feels a little lightheaded. 

-

"Mr. Ramos, could you, could you please turn around?" Iker asks gruffly.

"Only because you asked so nicely," he winks. Iker sputters. his assistant sniggers, Iker scowls. Sergio flutters his eyelashes and grins at Iker.  _The little shit head._

Iker puts down the camera and walks over to Sergio, he tries to ignore the fact that he’s currently not wearing a shirt. “Here,” he says quietly, “move your shoulders just so,” he places his hands on his shoulders and feels the model shiver. Iker smirks, a thought crosses his mind, “now,” he rests his hands on Sergio’s waist, he feels the man gasp, “face this way,” he tilts his hips to face the camera.

Iker takes a step back, Sergio nods, he’s breathing heavily.  

Iker picks up his camera again, “shall we?  _Sergio?”_  he asks innocently.

-

Vogue Spain sells three-times it’s estimated quota that month.

-

_Iconic photographer Iker Casillas is spotted with up-and-coming model Sergio Ramos together in Paris for Fashion Week._

_The two are expected to work together for the Vogue Paris cover that month._

-

Spanish Vogue recruits the, now legendary, duo to capture the cover for their 50 year anniversary edition exactly three years after their very first shoot. The crew stands to the side and watches the two make magic.

Iker frames Sergio’s face with his hands, he murmurs to him and they both laugh. Iker then presses a gentle kiss to Sergio’s lips, Sergio’s eyelids flutter closed and his hands come up to grip onto Iker’s back.

Iker backs away, gaze dark and grin devious. “Give it to me Nene,” he growls lifting his camera. Sergio bites his lip and leans back.

"What’s the magic word?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send prompts to my tumblr: www.bamonbreakfastfoods.tumblr.com


	5. Cris/ Mesut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You should write some cris/mesut where mesut is cristiano's secretary! Please and thank you

"Mr. Ronaldo, here are the court applications from the Johnson case," Cris looked up to see a young man placing a stack of sheets on his desk.

"Are you my new secretary?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow, the man nodded, a soft smile graced his lips.

"Yes," he answered quietly, "I’m Mesut, nice to meet you sir," he thrust out a hand and Cristiano grasped it, giving it a firm shake.

"You too," he murmured at the retreating figure.  _Hmm, interesting._

-

"So, what do you think of your new assistant?" Iker asked smugly.

"He seems nice, quiet, hard-working," Cris said carefully, Iker smirked. "And male," Cristiano finished bluntly. 

Iker beamed, “I know, do you know how hard it is to find a male secretary these days? Let me tell you, it’s hard, but we managed.”

"Did you seriously pick him just because I slept with Kate?"

"And Lisa, and Jennifer and Bonnie  _and_  Diane…” Iker supplied, he raised an eyebrow, “do I need to go on?”

Cris groaned, “those were all… coincidences,” he reasoned helplessly, “I cannot believe you hired him just so I wouldn’t fuck him.”

"Well let’s hope it works because otherwise HR will be at a lost as to who else to hire."

-

"Mesut!" Cris yells.

"Yes?" 

"How do I, how do I, what the fuck is this even for?" He gestures angrily at the card on his desk.

_The little water-colour bunnies are **judging him.**_

"Well, it’s you’re mother’s birthday and she called earlier," Mesut says evenly, "so I picked up a card for you, I figured you forgot."

"Really?" Cris asks a little peeved, "why would you think that?"

"Because your planner says it’s next week."

There is a prolonged pause, “…okay, fair enough,” Cris scowls, “what did you talk to her about.”

"Oh nothing really," Mesut smiles brightly, Cristiano is instantly suspicious, "but don’t forget to take your vitamins Crissy darling," he winks and darts out.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BE SMART?" Cris yells out.

"WOULDN’T DREAM OF IT DARLING!" Mesut calls back.

Cristiano sighs but finds a small smile on his face. He looks down at the greeting card, the bunnies  _are_  adorable.  _Mesut clearly has good taste._

_-_

The Johnson case is turning out to be a bit of a bitch, Cris can’t count the number of times he’s slept at the office in the last few weeks.

To his credit, Mesut has also stayed every time Cris has. Cris tries to tell him he doesn’t have to, that this is just Cris’ stupid perfectionism at play but Mesut is unrelenting, _the stubborn idiot, which is rich coming from Cris._

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair as he rereads the latest e-mail that irritating woman has sent.  

A soft knock interrupts him, “Cris, it’s 3am, I think you should go home,” Mesut suggests softly. He looks at him with worry evident in his wide eyes. 

"No, no, I need to," Cris shakes his head, he feels groggy with exhaustion, "I need to finalise the statements and then, and then confer with the defendant and, and win the case." 

Mesut huffs frustratedly and forcibly yanks Cristiano towards the doorway of his office. “Go. Home. Cristiano.” he frowns up at him, Cris notices he has dark bags underneath his eyes as well. “You’re not achieving anything right now, go home and rest,” he orders.

"Or what, Mesut?" he asks tiredly, "what are you going to do?"

Without hesitation Mesut places his hands on either side of Cris’ face and pulls him in for a kiss, “this,” he murmurs. Cris wastes no time and presses him against the wall and kisses him back, licking desperately into his mouth. 

Mesut pulls away all of a sudden and presses Cristiano’s coat into his hands, “go home, Cris,” he reiterates, his gaze intense. Mesut shakily walks out of the office, but not before switching Cris’ desk-lamp off.

"You’ll get the rest of that kiss when you win the case," he calls over his shoulder.

"What ever you say."

-

They get engaged exactly 8 months later.

Iker pretends to not be impressed (secretly, he’s elated.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send prompts to my tumblr: www.bamonbreakfastfoods.tumblr.com


	6. Thomas/ Manuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "oh fuck, oh FUCK" Neueller?

"You realise that when you said you were going to open you’re own business you did it so that you could be your own boss?" Manu stifles his laughter as Thomas walks into an open drawer. "You claimed you could, quote unquote, set your own rules," he smirks around his mug of coffee.

"Fuck off and just tell me where my socks are!"

"In that order?" Manu raises an eyebrow. He dodges a scrunched up pair of socks. Manu points his finger, "first of all: _rude,_ second of all, _that_ was a pair of socks."

Thomas groans dramatically and goes to retrieve them, glaring at Manu the entire time. Manu just smiles innocently from his position leant against the door frame.  _Stupid fucking stockbrocker with a stupid fucking flexible schedule_  Thomas fumes.

"You could have at least made me breakfast," he pouts.

Manuel doesn’t even bother to look up, “there’s cereal and milk on the table for you,” he gestures vaguely in the direction of the kitchen.  

"Wow Manu, you sure know how to treat a guy, what an absolute catch!"

“ _Your_  cafe is meant to open in half an hour, I’d hurry up if I were you,” Manu suggests helpfully. 

"Fuck."

"Exactly."

Thomas powers through his bowl of cereal and runs to go brush his teeth. When he emerges from the bathroom he is met with the pleasant visual of Manu adjusting his skinny, black tie. He’s just about to toss a nonchalant but sarcastic comment when his slightly damp foot catches on the polished floors and he promptly goes down like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh fuck, oh FUCK."

Manuel looks up and cannot help but burst into laughter at Thomas sprawled grumpily on the floor. “You idiot,” he says not without affection. He walks over carefully and kneels down, “what am I going to do with you?”

"Help me up maybe?"

"No, I think I’ll laugh some more instead," Manu throws back his head and laughs, open and honest, Thomas thinks he likes  _this_ Manu the most. The carefree, happy Manu with tousled hair, an wrinkled and undone tie and laughter in his eyes. 

Thomas scowls, feigning outrage but eventually joins in. “I hate you so much you know,” he smiles crookedly.

Manu looks at him for a few seconds and breaks into a grin, “me too, I hate you so much I can’t imagine a life wherein I don’t hate your very existence.” 

They stay there for a while just grinning stupidly at each other.

Thomas’ phone buzzes with a new text. 

*Can u guys just shut up already, go to work or something & please stop using ‘hate’ as a metaphor for love. PLEASE*

Ah, sometimes Thomas forgets he shares his apartment with Basti. 

Needless to say, Thomas opens the cafe late and Manu turns up to work with more than just a wrinkled tie. 


	7. Sergio/ Iker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about Seriker / "You don’t have to stay"? Thanks

"We missed you today," Iker says carefully.

Sergio just looks up at him tiredly, “no you didn’t,” he whispers softly.

"Why do you think people care so little for you?" Iker can’t keep the frustration out of his voice, nor the genuine confusion.

"Because people  _don’t_  care about me Iker,” Sergio murmurs, he then shrinks in on himself, “no one really cares.” 

Iker is reminded yet again how it’s like loving two different Sergios, two opposite sides of the same coin. The Sese that he wakes up with, bright, cheerful and so full of life can swiftly be replaced by the small, frightened and unsure creature curled up in front of him, in a matter of seconds.

"I care," he finally says. "I care a lot."

Sergio laughs mirthlessly into his hands, “no, you don’t, you _think_ you do, but no one actually cares about me,” he places his hands on his knees, “I mean even  _I_  don’t care,” he shrugs. “It doesn’t matter though,” he half-heartedly studies Iker, “there’s not much to care about is there?” he smiles self-deprecatingly.

Iker just stares at Sergio, speechless. When he opens his mouth to speak he is surprised to find his voice is shaking, “there is so much to care for Sergio, and you know what?” Iker doesn’t give him time to respond, “there’s even more to  _love_  about you.” 

Sergio shakes his head and Iker snaps. “Why don’t you believe that I love you? Why do you push me away? Why can’t you see what I see? Why do you do this, to yourself? To me? To everyone around you?” Iker is startled to realise that his voice has steadily risen to an angry growl.

Sergio bites his quivering lip, “I’m sorry,” he whispers. 

Iker feels horrible, “no,” he mumbles, “I’m sorry for getting upset, I shouldn’t have-“

"No Iker, you’re right, you shouldn’t have to put up with this, with _me_ , anymore, it’s not fair to you.” He blinks, “you don’t have to stay, why do you stay?” Sergio swallows, “you can leave... you _should_ leave.” 

"No," Iker uses his hands to bracket Sergio’s face and prevent him from turning away from him, "I love you, Sergio,  _I love you,_  you can’t push me away.” He chuckles gently, “no matter how hard you try, I’ll always be back for you, I won’t leave.” He presses a kiss to Sergio’s forehead, “I  _can’t_  leave,” he admits.

Iker watches helplessly as Sergio surrenders to the tears. He wraps his arms around him and tries to be in control, tries to be Sergio’s anchor, a source of stability and a constant in his tumultuous life. Because if there’s one thing Sergio can be sure of, and that list grows shorter by the day, if there’s something he can rely on, it’s that Iker’s love for him is unchanging and constant.

It doesn’t make sense but it doesn’t need to, it just needs to persevere and _it does._


	8. Sergio/ Iker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay i only started reading this today and you weite beautifuly .. I have a prompt for you that Ive been wanting to read for a while now ... Seriker after the decima in which iker tries to thank sergio in a special way? He maybe let him crown cibeles ? Sergio Muses that getting kissed on international tv is the greatest thank you ever ? i don't know something passionante and serikery :-) Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used bits and pieces of the prompt, sorry if that didn't suit the anon.

"It’s just, it’s just," Sergio stumbles over his words, adrenaline making him lightheaded and an invincibility which is filling his mind with a sweet, cloying fog, "it’s La Decima," Sergio shakes his head  both in astonishment and by way of explanation, the reporter nods understandingly. He takes a deep breath, "it’s more than just a shiny trophy, it’s a culmination of passion as well a-"

"I’m sorry can I borrow Sergio?" Iker tugs him into his chest, his smile is blinding, over the course of two hours Sergio has watched him age, watched him wisen and yet, he has also seen this man, this institution, this  _god_ , steal back a few precious drops of youth as well. The reporter doesn’t argue with him, how could he, today of all days.  _How could he, how could **anyone**  deny this man  **anything.**_

Sergio is about to tease him for interrupting a (semi) important interview when warm lips are being pressed into his own. Sergio closes his eyes instinctively and leans in. He is acutely aware of multiple flashes going off. He is also acutely aware of arms winding their way around his waist and settling there, Iker’s hands are hot and Sergio’s skin feels like it’s already been scorched by a thousand candles. It’s so much heat. Sergio has heard that death by fire is a tortuous and painful affair but  _god_ , here, burning in Iker’s arms, after lifting  _the_ trophy, well, Sergio can’t help but think that it would be marvelous way to go.

A small voice scolds and reminds him that these pictures are almost certain to find their way onto the cover of various news publications. The thought gives him a small thrill and he shivers. The insistent press of a tongue against his own derails that cheeky delight. 

"Thank you, thank you, I love you, thank you, I love you,  _fuck, **I love you** ,_" Iker pants into his ear, Sergio smiles into his sweaty hair and breathes in the distinctive scent of mental and physical exhaustion, hard won success and _finally._ He presses another kiss into Sergio’s unyielding mouth and sucks hard on Sergio’s full, lower lip.

Abruptly Iker takes a step back and grins wolfishly, he licks his lower lip, eyes never leaving Sergio’s, waves jovially to the reporters and disappears into the crowd, singing loudly and jubilantly, like a drunk who’s just won the lottery. Iker’s reason for celebration may eclipse that but but he is no less drunk on sheer elation and success. Sergio spares a smile, this is the man he has chosen to follow for the rest of his life and he couldn’t possibly love him more than he does in this instant.  

"Um," Sergio eventually remembers his audience and turns back to the reporter, he flushes, "you were saying?"

The reporter arches a brow bemusedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Befriend me on tumblr :)  
> www.bamonbreakfastfoods.tumblr.com  
> if you want to send prompts be prepared to wait a while because my desire to right has been coming and going as of late  
> I hope you enjoyed this piece (I enjoyed writing it)


End file.
